Linear light fixtures (e.g. fluorescent tube light fixtures) can be used in a variety of applications to provide various forms of lighting. For example, linear light fixtures may be employed in different locations to provide general lighting for visibility. In some instances, a linear light fixture may be mounted to a ceiling to illuminate an interior area of a building or other enclosure. Other environments requiring linear lighting include those that are outdoors such as in partial enclosures or areas which are fully exposed to weather or various artificial conditions produced by related machinery or equipment.